Alicia vuelve al País de las Maravillas
by Princess Rosella
Summary: Alicia viaja a China para comerciar allí tal y como su padre quería, pero algo que ocurre durante el viaje que hará que vuelva al País de las Maravillas y que un nuevo reto se le plantée. Los personajes pertenecen a Lewis Carrol modificados por Tim Burton y es una especie de secuela basada en el guión de Linda Woolverton
1. Chapter 1

Alicia vuelve al País de las Maravillas

Capítulo 1

El embarque

Me llamo Alicia Kingsleigh, soy la hija de Charles (por desgracia falleció) y Helen Kingsleigh y la hermana menor de Margaret Kingsleigh.

Lo que voy a contar ahora me sucedió cuando viajaba a China para comerciar allí, cumpliendo el sueño de mi difunto padre.

Allí estaba yo, subida al barco, viendo como Absolem se alejaba volando y esperando a que todos los tripulantes subieran a bordo.

Subieron y nos embarcamos en la aventura. Yo era la capitana del barco, más o menos, aunque a mí no es que me guste dar órdenes a nadie pero yo era la que conocía perfectamente la ruta, así que el viaje en barco fue emocionante. Me encantó estar allí mirando el maravilloso mar que no había visto nunca antes y el cielo tan despejado y de un azul precioso y reluciente. El barco también era muy bonito y muy grande.

Estuvimos dos semanas navegando y todo fue bien aunque yo sabía que este viaje nos iba a llevar meses, pero valdrían la pena esos meses de viaje por la recompensa que obtendríamos después.

Un día, cuando acababa de salir de desayunar, salí a cubierta, me apoyé en el barco y me puse a contemplar los delfines que saltaban en el agua. La marea era muy alta y había un gran oleaje, como la cubierta estaba recién fregada, me resbalaba un poco de vez en cuando. Pero mientras miraba a los delfines y mis pies bailaban, una ola gigantesca pasó por debajo del barco levantándolo tanto que me resbalé y me caí al agua. No sabía nadar así que permanecí allí flotando con los delfines a mi alrededor, observándome.

-¡Señorita Kingsleigh, no se preocupe, la salvaremos! – me gritó uno de los tripulantes desde el barco.

Permanecí allí sin decir nada, cuando empecé a sentir una fuerza atrayente procedente del agua que arrastraba mis pies hasta abajo y no tardó en meter mi cuerpo entero en el agua, aunque no estuve bajo el agua mucho tiempo, (sino habría muerto ahogada) porque me desmayé pero no sentí que me ahogaba y no lo hacía, lo único que recuerdo es que justo después estaba en la orilla de un mar sintiendo el agua tocando mis manos. Estaba inconsciente pero lo sentía.

Entonces oí una voz dulce y femenina que intentaba despertarme:

-Alicia, cielo, despierta.

Enseguida reconocí la voz de Mirana, la Reina Blanca. ¿Cómo podía ser ella? ¿Acaso estaba de nuevo en el País de las Maravillas?

Luego sentí que me cogía y que me llevaba a caballo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Marmóreo

Empecé a abrir los ojos y vi que estaba echada en la cama de mi habitación en Marmóreo, el castillo de la Reina Blanca. Los abrí completamente y me incorporé en la cama, tenía la ropa del viaje puesta y húmeda pero menos mojada que antes.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta:

-Adelante – dije.

La puerta se abrió y vi una figura que entró grácilmente en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Alicia? – preguntó la Reina Blanca acercándose a la cama.

-Mejor, gracias, alteza. ¿Cómo me encontró? – pregunté.

-Estaba dando un paseo por la playa a caballo con mis guardias reales, cuando te vi en la orilla del mar del sur asiur. Así que te cogí con la ayuda de mis guardias y te subí a mi caballo. Después, te traje aquí.

-No sé cómo he ido a parar hasta aquí.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes de que te desmayaras?

-Pues, estaba en el barco Wonder y ya llevábamos una semana de viaje hasta China para comerciar allí, cuando un día mientras el mar se agitaba, me resbalé y caí al mar. Luego, una fuerza me atrajo hasta el fondo y me desmayé – le expliqué a la Reina.

-Creo que el poder del País de las Maravillas te trajo porque te necesitamos.

-¿Ese poder fue el que me arrastró?

-Sí, queríamos ponernos en contacto contigo, por eso el poder del Submundo te trajo y te trajo hasta su mar porque fue la única entrada por la que pudiste venir.

-Y, ¿para qué me necesitáis?

-Mejor te lo digo mañana. Es muy tarde y necesitas descansar.

-Está bien – dije, y me volví a recostar en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Alicia – se despidió Mirana, saliendo por la puerta.

-Buenas noches – le respondí.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y me puse el pijama y la bata blanca que solía ponerme en Marmóreo. Bajé la escalera y fui al comedor, allí estaba Mirana desayunando:

-Buenos días, Alicia, ven a desayunar.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-La liebre de marzo te traerá el desayuno – me dijo.

-¿Ya le habéis dicho a mis amigos que estoy aquí?

-Sí, esta mañana, menos a Tarrant (el Sombrerero) porque está en el viejo molino con Mally y Chessur a los que tampoco se lo he dicho.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y entró la liebre dando trompicones:

-Buenos días, cara de gelatina, ¿has dormido bien? – me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias por traerme el desayuno.

-No hay de que – contestó y entró de nuevo en la blanca cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron en el comedor mis amigos: Nivins McTwisp (el conejo blanco), los Tweedles y Bayard con su esposa y sus cachorros.

-Buenos días, Alicia – me saludaron todos.

-Hola, chicos, ¿cómo estáis?

-Pues, no muy bien, tenemos un grave problema – dijo McTwisp.

-¿Qué problema? – le pregunté a Mirana.

- Te lo contaré cuando estemos todos juntos, mejor – respondió.

-De acuerdo.

Empecé a desayunar y comí tostadas con leche y mantequilla del Submundo que estaba deliciosa.

Después le pedí a Mirana ir al viejo molino a ver al Sombrerero:

-Alteza, ¿podemos ir a ver al Sombrerero, al Mally y a Chessur?

-Claro que sí, querida.

Me puse la ropa del viaje ya seca y bajé del castillo con Mirana. Ella fue en caballo y yo en el Magnapresa. Aunque yo nunca había montado a caballo, no lo hacía tan mal montando sobre el Magnapresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La mala noticia

Llegábamos pronto al viejo molino de la Liebre de Marzo y allí estaban ellos, tomando el té como siempre.

-Como lo oyes, Mally – decía el Sombrerero – la semana pasada hice un sombrero del tamaño de la ventana del molino.

-Anda ya – replicó Mally – si es cierto, enséñamelo.

-Está bien.

En ese momento, el Sombrerero sacó de debajo de su sillón, en efecto, un sombrero del tamaño de la ventana del molino.

-¡Vaya, pues tenías razón, es exactamente del tamaño de la ventana! – reconoció Mally.

-Te lo dije.

-Y, ¿te lo vas a quedar tú o se lo vas a regalar a alguien?

-Pues, no sé, pero supongo que podría regalárselo a la Reina Blanca o a… - de pronto reparó en que Alicia y la Reina Blanca estaban allí – ¡Alicia!

-¿A Alicia? – se extrañó Mally pero luego se giró y las vio.

-Buenos días, chicos – saludó Mirana.

-Buenos días, alteza – dijo el Sombrerero - ¡Alicia! - añadió dirigiéndose a mí y enloqueciendo cómo él suele hacer - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vuelto tan pronto? ¡No me lo creo!

-¡Sombrerero! – Le devolví a la realidad, como yo solía hacer - Te dije que volvería antes de que te dieras cuenta – dije.

-Queríamos que vinierais a Marmóreo para que estuviéramos todos juntos y contarle a Alicia nuestro problema, después iremos al bosque misterioso a mostrárselo – dijo Mirana.

-Por supuesto, su Majestad – dijo Tarrant.

Así que nos fuimos hasta allí. Tarrant y Mally montaron conmigo en el Magnapresa y Chessur se evaporó, así llegamos hasta Marmóreo de nuevo.

Allí, todos fuimos al comedor y Mirana empezó a contarme el problema:

-Verás, querida, todo empezó antes de que vinieras la última vez. Recientemente, hemos descubierto que mi hermana había estado planeando una alternativa en el caso de que tú mataras al Galimatazo y esa alternativa consistía en que cultivaría unas semillas de unas misteriosas plantas del Submundo que desconocemos. Las llevaba cultivando desde que tú volviste y las dejó en su castillo creciendo cuando yo la desterré a las Tierras Salvajes. Al plantarlas, se ha creado un bosque en frente de su castillo, en Salazem Grum con plantas enormes y venenosas, como lo he investigado. Sospechamos que lo hizo para seguir manteniendo al Submundo bajo su dominio claro que indirectamente, porque esa planta va creciendo cada vez más y ya casi ha embadurnado de verde todo Salazem Grum. Nuestra esperanza es que puedas destruirla pero no sabemos cómo lo harás, por eso he mandado traer el Oráculo.

Al oír eso, McTwisp se levanto y salió del comedor, volvió al cabo de un rato con el Oráculo en las patas. Se acercó a la Reina y se lo ofreció.

-Ah, aquí está, gracias McTwisp – dijo Mirana recogiéndolo – Bien, veamos, aquí está el Gleb, el Keltikidik… ah y el día Precioso que es hoy, cuando vuelves.

-Ya veo – dije.

-Bien, busquemos el día Verdoso

-¿Verdoso? – pregunté

-Sí, cuando destruyes la planta. Ah, lo encontré, pero unos días antes estamos en el castillo de mi hermana, cogiendo un libro… Interesante.

-¿Para qué? – pregunté.

-Ah, ya lo sé, se supone que no sabemos nada acerca de esa planta, por tanto debemos ir primero al castillo de mi hermana y buscar ese libro, porque en la ilustración del día verdoso sólo sales tú entrando en la planta y eso no nos dice nada sobre cómo acabar con ella.

-Entiendo – dije.

-Entonces, debemos ir, pero primero comamos, con tanto ajetreo se nos ha hecho la hora de comer.

Vinieron el resto de los cocineros y nos trajeron un gran banquete. Había de todo: carne, pescado, pan, pasta… Y otras cosas del Submundo que desconocía. Estaba todo riquísimo, y si algo no te gustaba le podías verter la última poción creada por Mirana que servía para ponerle a la comida el sabor que quisieras.

Todo era maravilloso. Cuando acabamos todos nos dispersamos, incluida Mirana. Yo fui un momento a mi habitación y allí me encontré a Tarrant. Estaba mirando el título de algunos libros de la estantería que Mirana tenía por allí. Al verme, sonrió y dijo:

-Alicia, ¡qué bien que hayas decidido venir justamente aquí! De hecho, te estaba esperando, quiero enseñarte algo.

-De acuerdo - respondí - ¿Qué es?

Tarrant abrió mi armario y saco el sombrero que era tan grande como la ventana del molino de la liebre.

-Quiero regalártelo, pero no es lo único que quiero enseñarte.

-Muchas gracias, me encanta. Es azul, mi color favorito y tiene extrañas piedras del Submundo pegadas en el lazo blanco. – dije recogiéndolo - ¿Qué piedras son?

Pues, está es la azulita – dijo señalando una piedra azul celeste – la marmolita – y señalo una blanca como el mármol – la zafirina, la turquesina y el cobalito – todas azules - .

-Son preciosas.

-La verdad es que lo hice pensando en ti, en mi mejor amiga – dijo Tarrant.

-Muchísimas gracias.

Era el sombrero más bonito que haya visto nunca, era azul celeste con piedras preciosas pegadas en él y una cinta blanca con corazones azules estampados. En la cinta había también pegadas las piedras que Tarrant dijo y tenía una tarjeta con un número como la del sombrero del sombrerero.

-¿Qué significa este número? – pregunté.

-Es el número del clan de los Altascopas – respondió Tarrant – es que… para mí eres como de la familia.

-Vaya, muchísimas gracias – dije sonriendo – ¿qué otra cosa querías enseñarme?

-Esto - dijo buscando en su bolsillo.

Entonces, Tarrant sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela que parecía tejido a mano y estaba tejido en él su árbol genealógico. Había un montón de caras unidas con flechas y con sus nombres debajo, todos se apellidaban Altascolpas y todos tenían sombreros.

-Quería presentarte a mi familia, los Altascopas – dijo.

-Erais una familia muy grande – cuando dije eso, su rostro se ensombreció. Pensé que estaría recordando el día Horribloso, el día en el que su familia fue asesinada por el Galimatazo, así que decidí rectificar – No te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, no pudiste hacer nada, estabas defendiendo a la Reina Blanca y aunque ella no hubiera estado allí, tampoco habrías podido evitarlo, además ya están vengados.

-Gracias, por vengarlos – dijo.

-De nada, ¿me los presentas?

-Claro, verás estos son mis abuelos paternos: Gargene y Marline Altascopas – dijo señalando a un hombre mayor con barba, el pelo blanco, bien vestido, con un traje marrón con corbata a rayas blancas y negras y con un sombrero de copa color negro con una cinta blanca y a una señora con el pelo blanco recogido en un moño alto y complicado de hacer, un vestido rojo con flores estampadas y un sombrero de copa también rojo con una cinta de flores azules y verdes.

-Vaya, debieron ser muy mayores cuando se tejió esto – dije.

-Sí, lo tejió mi hermana Sunnyhat.

Entonces miré y localicé a Tarrant, al lado suyo había tres chicas y dos niños de unos 8 o 9 años.

-Esta es Sunnyhat – dijo Tarrant señalando una de las chicas que estaban a su lado.

Sunnyhat era muy guapa, era más mayor que Tarrant, a juzgar por el aspecto.

Se parecía mucho a Tarrant, era pelirroja, como él, tenía el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta, su piel era muy clara, pero no tan pálida como la de Tarrant, y tenía pecas. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y llevaba un vestido verde del mismo color que sus ojos con una flor con cara humana azul en el centro de su pecho. Su sombrero era verde con una cinta azul y con otra flor con cara humana de color rosa en la cinta.

Al fijarme en las flores con cara, Tarrant dijo:

-Llamaba a sus flores Roseclaire y Daisyline, eran sus mejores amigas. Bueno – prosiguió - Estábamos con mis padres y mis tíos. Estos son mis padres: Hanlet y Elsemar Altascopas.

Hanlet tenía el pelo color castaño, la piel clara y los ojos azules. Su sombrero era de color amarillo con una cinta blanca con margaritas estampadas, su traje era negro con una corbata amarillo limón y estampada con margaritas blancas como su sombrero.

Elsemar era pelirroja y tenía los ojos verdes como los de Tarrant y Sunnyhat y una melena larga, rizada (como la de Sunnyhat) y suelta. Llevaba puesto un vestido violeta a juago con su sombrero también violeta con una cinta también blanca.

-Mis tíos, hermanos de mi padre: Willmane y Charmine Altascopas.

Willmane era pelirrojo también y tenía el pelo rizado, sus ojos eran marrones y vestía lo mismo que su hermano sólo que en azul violeta igual que su sombrero.

Charmine era rubia y tenía su larga melena lisa recogida en dos largas trenzas, sus ojos eran violetas y su vestido, rosa, al igual que su sombrero.

-Mi madre no tenía hermanos, pero te presento a los míos. Son Sunnyhat, la mayor, Breena, la mediana, después voy yo, luego va mi hermana Kalty y mis hermanos gemelos Timley y Danley.

Breena era castaña cobriza, tenía el pelo liso y suelto, vestía un vestido azul turquesa con dibujos de conejos y flores negros, su sombrero era turquesa también.

Kalty era rubia claro, con el pelo liso y recogido en un moño alto y los ojos violetas. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda a juego con su sombrero color rosa.

Timley y Danley eran pelirrojos como Tarrant y tenían sus enormes ojos verdes, vestían los dos de naranja.

Luego señaló a una niña, hija de sus tíos de nombre Laimcy.

-Esta es Laimcy, mi prima, era más pequeña que mis hermanos y tenía esta edad cuando murió, 9 años. Mi hermana acabó de tejer esto un día antes del día Horribloso.

Laimcy era una niña muy guapa, era castaña, con el pelo liso recogido en una coleta y los ojos marrones. Llevaba un vestido naranja y azul como su sombrero.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Tarrant.

Entró Mirana que dijo:

-Debemos irnos ya si queremos ir antes de que anochezca.

-De acuerdo, vamos - dije.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La misteriosa planta de Salazen Grum

-Os he traído ropa adecuada para el viaje, hecha por los sastres de la corte. Son muy resistentes, no sabemos lo que esta planta puede hacernos – dijo Mirana.

Levantó dos cajas blancas que en su interior contenían los trajes. Nos los dio a Tarrant y a mí para que nos las pusiéramos.

Mirana se marchó a cambiarse, cerrando la puerta, mientras Tarrant cogía el sombrero que me había hecho de la mesilla y me lo probaba. Era enorme, pero no me quedaba muy mal. Tarrant me puso delante del espejo de la pared, al lado del armario:

-¡Te queda perfecto! – exclamó.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ya pareces una Altascopas. Todos teníamos chisteras.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos los trajes que Mirana nos ha dado – dije quitándome el sombrero y metiéndole en el armario – Me lo llevaré cuando vuelva al mundo real.

-¿Te vas a ir cuando solucionemos el problema? – preguntó Tarrant muy sorprendido, mirándome con esos ojos verdes y gigantescos, directamente a los míos – Creí que te ibas a quedar, por lo menos una semana. ¿No habías respondido ya a las preguntas ni hecho esas cosas que tenías que hacer?

-No, lo siento. Me faltan muchas cosas por hacer aún – respondí yo, desviando la mirada, era casi imposible aguantársela, con esos enormes ojos.

Al decir esto se su pajarita descendió y puso cara triste. Luego, antes de que yo cerrara el armario puso el pañuelo de su hermana encima de mi sombrero, mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada interrogante:

-Quiero que te lo quedes, para asegurarme de que no nos olvidas – dijo con voz queda y desanimada.

-No lo haría aunque no me lo dieses. Ya te lo dije la última vez que me fui – Dije yo con voz extrañada -¿Es el único recuerdo que te queda de tu familia? – pregunté.

-No, tengo imágenes de todos en mi habitación – respondió él – Será mejor que nos cambiemos – añadió cogiendo el paquete que había dejado en mi cama y evitando mi mirada, se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente.

"¿Se habrá enfadado?" – Pensé – "La verdad es que no tiene motivos para hacerlo, creo que solo está desilusionado. Debe de ser eso".

Dejé de pensarlo y me puse a desempaquetar el vestido.

Era un vestido de una tela muy fuerte, de color azul oscuro, con cuello alto y manga larga y con dibujos de piezas de ajedrez blancas y negras estampadas, también había unos botines azul pálido en el paquete. El vestido venía con protectores acolchados para las rodillas, codos, tobillos y muñecas. Era muy protector y muy cómodo, con él puesto sería difícil hacerse mucho daño.

Me lo puse y bajé al vestíbulo a esperar a Mirana y a Tarrant.

Mientras bajaba, pensé que lo mejor sería contarle a Tarrant cómo he llegado y mis planes en el mundo real, así a lo mejor lo comprendía y se animaba un poco.

Al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré a Mirana que ya estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de cuello de barco, de la misma tela y con los mismos protectores que el mío, con piezas negras de ajedrez estampadas y con dos volantes al final de la falda.

-Te queda muy bien el vestido, Alicia – comentó con voz alegre cuando acabé de bajar la escalinata de mármol.

-Gracias, alteza – dije.

Nada más decir aquello, apareció Tarrant bajando la escalinata, con un traje del mismo tejido que el nuestro, compuesto de una camisa verde claro con sombreros negros estampados, una chaqueta azul celeste con piezas de ajedrez blancas estampadas (era más o menos el símbolo de Sitting High, por eso todos los trajes lo tenían), unos pantalones naranjas a rayas horizontales y zapatos de cordones amarillos. El traje era del mismo tejido y tenía los mismos protectores que los nuestros. Estaba realmente guapo, nunca le había visto así, aunque su aspecto de loco permanecía siempre en su indumentaria, pero me gustaba como lo habían diseñado.

-Bien, ya estamos listos para irnos. He traído una bolsa con provisiones y mantas, a lo mejor tenemos que quedarnos allí a pasar la noche, dentro de la planta antes mientras la atravesamos.

Yo asentí y nos fuimos a por nuestros caballos. Mally había insistido en acompañarnos, así que se subió al sombrero de Tarrant. Mientras íbamos de camino al establo Tarrant me dijo:

-Te favorece mucho ese vestido.

-Gracias, el tuyo también es estupendo – dije yo. Creo que intentaba no parecer disgustado por lo que le dije antes.

Cuando nos subimos a los caballos y nos pusimos en marcha, le conté a Tarrant cómo llegué aquí y mis planes para cuando vuelva al mundo real. El no me interrumpió. Sólo que, al final quitó la cara triste y me preguntó:

-Aún así, ¿vas a volver?

-Si encuentro la manera de volver, lo haré – respondí yo, sonriendo.

Después de eso, me atreví a preguntarle:

-¿Estas enfadado porque me voy a ir?

-No, es que ya he perdido a mi familia y no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, que es el único miembro que me queda – respondió susurrando y mirándome a los ojos.

-No me perderás, te lo aseguro, volveré – le dije desviando la mirada, era difícil mantenérsela con esos enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que encontrarás la forma de volver?

-He venido en sueños un montón de veces, lo haré otra vez, supongo, nunca he soñado con otra cosa que no sea este mundo. No te preocupes – respondí con voz baja pero segura.

Entonces, de repente, él me abrazó, desde su caballo. Pude percatarme de que en su sombrero, Mally se ponía roja como un tomate de rabia, por la cara que ponía, debía de estar celosa.

-Te cuesta ocultar tus emociones, ¿eh? – le dije al oído.

-Gracias por consolarme – dijo soltándome.

-De nada – dije yo. Mirana, no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía cabalgando.

Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar en todo el trayecto, sólo hablaron Mally y Tarrant sobre los últimos sombreros que éste había hecho. Creo que Mally lo hacía para asegurarse de que no hablara más conmigo.

Al llegar a Salazen Grum, pude ver que lo que antes era desierto, se había convertido en un camino inundado de césped. Era precioso, había infinidad de flores que no conocía y de extraños insectos de los que ignoraba su especie. Delante del castillo había un enorme seto que ocupaba varios metros y que había que atravesar para llegar hasta el castillo. De él brotaban flores y chorreaban cascadas con un extraño líquido verde.

Lo que antes era rojo en el castillo ahora era verde y las enredaderas llegaban incluso hasta la torre de los prisioneros y hasta torre más alta donde siempre solía haber un corazón incendiado, pero ahora ese corazón en vez de dorado era verde y en vez de estar incendiado, estaba chorreando líquido verde. El foso, en el que normalmente había cabezas cortadas y bañadas en sangre, ahora estaba lleno cabezas bañadas en un extraño líquido verde y de cuyos ojos, orejas, narices y bocas salían flores y hierbajos.

Me quedé estupefacta al verlo, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme a Iracunda permitiendo esto, pero al parecer lo había hecho.

-Bien – empezó a decir Mirana, bajando del caballo – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es internarnos en el seto, para así llegar hasta el castillo y coger el libro. Nos llevaremos las provisiones y las mantas, creo que tendremos que pasar la noche ahí dentro – añadió mirando al cielo mientras anochecía – no creo que nos pase nada muy grave por dormir ahí dentro si tenemos precaución. No debemos tocar ni oler, ni tomar, ni aspirar nada de las plantas. Conozco algunas pero ni la mitad de las que hay, por eso debemos tener cuidado.

-¿Qué es ese líquido verde? – preguntó Tarrant, quitándome la pregunta de la boca.

-Es viridis sucus, una sustancia venenosa. Al tomarla, te quema la garganta y el resto de cuerpo, pero cuando llega al corazón, se siente un dolor horrible y mueres. No sé si existe alguna cura o antídoto contra ello, pero si la hay se le tiene que dar al afectado antes de que llegue al corazón. Procurad no aspirarlo ni tocarlo, también quema la piel por contacto y las fosas nasales al aspirarlo.

"Creo que será mejor que entremos con los caballos, pueden sernos de ayuda, aunque puede que se enganchen en las enredaderas, así que debemos ir con cuidado. Entremos."

Después de decir aquello, nos adentramos en la planta con paso lento, atravesando espinas enredaderas y yendo con cuidado de no pisar nada raro.

Más de una vez casi me caigo al tropezar con alguna rama o enredadera, pero Tarrant me sujetaba antes de que cayera y yo hacía lo mismo con él. A Mirana, también la sujetábamos y Mally no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y poner cara de enfado.

Estuvimos un buen rato caminando evitando plantas y hierbajos raros hasta que llegamos a una especie de claro cuyo suelo estaba libre de plantas raras, sólo había hierba normal y pocas enredaderas con flores, algo entrada la noche, Mirana dijo:

-Será mejor que dejemos nuestro trayecto ya, por esta noche, este parece un buen sitio para dormir, sólo hay hierba corriente y no creo que las enredaderas nos alcancen con sus flores, están muy altas.

Cuando acabó de hablar, cogió el bolso en el que había guardado las cosas y nos sirvió algo de sicombuesa y algunas fresas raras, o yo creía que eran fresas. Pregunté y eran laises, no fresas, no eran iguales que las fresas estas eran de color rosa fucsia y no tenían semillas.

Después de comer, nos echamos las mantas en la hierba y nos pusimos a dormir. Estábamos todos muy cansados después de tan largo camino andando. Me quedé dormida enseguida, pero unas cuantas horas después me despertó la voz de Mally, que susurraba:

-Creo que esto bastará. Vamos, Mally, tienes que decírselo, ya no puedes guardártelo para ti más tiempo.

Abrí levemente los ojos y puede advertir que estaba escribiendo una carta en una hoja con una rama untada del jugo de una planta azul. La guardó en un sobre hecho también con una hoja, dejó la rama en el suelo y se acercó hasta Tarrant. Luego, dejó la carta sobre su chistera que estaba en el suelo porque se la había quitado para dormir. Después de aquello, se fue a acurrucarse en su pequeña manta.

Esperé hasta que estuve segura de que se había dormido, para ver qué ponía en la carta, ya no podía dormir por la curiosidad. Me levanté lentamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y anduve de puntillas hasta donde estaba la chistera de Tarrant. Cogí la carta sin hacer ruido y lentamente, volví a mi sitio por si alguien se despertaba y allí la abrí lentamente y la leí. En ella estaba escrito:

Querido, Sombrerero:

Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos pasado juntos momentos malos y buenos, pero debo decirte que yo siento algo más que amistad por ti. Sí, estoy enamorada de ti, y no puedo evitar sentir esto. Puede que pienses que es muy raro porque tú eres humano y yo soy un animal, pero cosas más raras se han visto en el Submundo. Espero que, si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos. No pensaba decirte esto nunca, pero al final me he decidido porque no podía contener más este sentimiento dentro de mí. Admito que muchas veces estoy celosa de Alicia, porque pasas mucho tiempo con ella y entre vosotros hay una relación de amistad muy fuerte que no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti, porque yo sé que Alicia no te quiere de la misma manera que yo. Ella sólo te ve como su mejor amigo y tú la ves como a un miembro de tu familia.

Esta tarde me he puesto muy celosa porque a mí nunca me has abrazado así, aunque no tengo por qué estarlo porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Creo que así concluyo mi carta, por favor, si te opones a lo que digo, no seas duro conmigo y dame canquitáceas con delicadeza, te lo pido, aunque estoy segura de que lo harás.

Tuya para siempre, si me aceptas:

Mallyumkun

Tuve que leer la carta varias veces porque con la primera no llegué a creérmelo.

"Vaya" – pensé – "Con que Mally está enamorada de Tarrant, por eso echaba chispas está tarde, está celosa de mí, pero no de mi relación con él."

En ese momento me pregunté cómo reaccionaría Tarrant ante esto y pensé que lo mejor sería dejar la carta en su sitio y volver a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada. Así lo hice. Esa noche soñé la cosa más extraña que había soñado jamás en el Submundo, teniendo en cuenta que en el mundo real siempre había soñado con el Submundo.

Soñé que Mally y Tarrant se quedaban juntos y se besaban. Reconozco, que casi vomito al despertarme. Luego volví a dormirme y después soñé que estaba en una fiesta de té con Tarrant y toda su familia al completo, no faltaba nadie. Todos eran muy simpáticos y querían saber cosas sobre el mundo real. Las hermanas de Tarrant me aceptaron como si fuera una de ellas y la pequeña Laimcy (la prima de Tarrant) estaba echando conmigo una partida de cartas. Ese sueño fue mucho más agradable que el primero y el mejor que tuve después del que siempre tenía antes de visitar el Submundo la última vez, del que nunca quería despertar.


End file.
